


Zwischen den Stühlen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Zwischen den Ohren, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne wartet auf Thiel.





	1. Erste Halbzeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Liebe cricri, ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute für dein neues Lebensjahr, gaaanz viele schöne und heitere Momente, mögen alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen! ♥ Ich hoffe, du hast einen wunderbaren Tag. :-)
> 
> Zur Geschichte: Ganz viel Thiel aus Boernes Sicht. :-) Die anderen Kapitel kommen so schnell wie möglich. Obwohl ich vor fast zwei Monaten mit der Geschichte begonnen hatte, bin ich leider nicht rechtzeitig damit fertig geworden, seufz. Aber der letzte Satz ist schon geschrieben. ;-)

**Es ist was es ist sagt die Liebe**  
Aus dem Gedicht „Was es ist“ von Erich Fried

 

Thiel?“, fragte Boerne ein zweites Mal, diesmal etwas lauter. Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort. Merkwürdig. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, und runzelte die Stirn. Thiel war nicht da. Hm, hatte er nicht eben auch die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hören? Na ja, vermutlich holte Thiel sich schnell ein neues Bier aus den Keller, die Flasche auf dem Tisch war nur noch zu etwa einem Drittel gefüllt.

Er nahm wieder aufs Thiel Couch Platz, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, schaute recht desinteressiert dem Treiben auf dem Bildschirm zu, und wartete.  
Vier Minuten vergingen. Kein Thiel weit und breit zu sehen. Der brauchte aber ziemlich lang zum Bierholen.  
Sieben Minuten vergingen. Thiel war noch immer nicht zurück. Seltsam.  
Elf Minuten vergingen. Nun ja, ganz offensichtlich holte sich Thiel doch nicht einfach nur ein neues Bier. Ob sein Verschwinden mit dem neuesten Fall zu tun hatte? Jedenfalls war Thiel wohl für längere Zeit fort.

 _Äußerst witzig, mein lieber Thiel! Wirklich äußerst witzig!_ Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.  
_„Ich mag gerade nicht alleine sein.“_ Das waren vorhin Thiels Worte am Telefon gewesen, und die hatten sein Herz tanzen lassen.  
Nun war Thiel gegangen, hatte es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, sich zu verabschieden, und er befand sich hier alleine in dessen Wohnung.  
Anstatt sich weiter dieses langweilige Fußballspiel anzusehen, könnte er jetzt ja eigentlich nach Hause gehen. Wer wusste schließlich, wann der Herr Nachbar wieder auftauchen würde. Ja, er könnte jetzt gehen. Aber er wollte nicht gehen. Nein, er wollte nicht gehen.  
Er wollte auf Thiel warten. Er wollte da sein, wenn Thiel nach Hause kam. Er lächelte und gab sich ein wenig der Illusion hin, dass Thiel sich ein kleines bisschen freuen würde, wenn hier jemand auf ihn wartete, auch wenn nur er es war.  
Er würde auf Thiel warten. Egal wie lange.

Oh, hatte er das, was Thiel ihm vorhin kurz versucht hatte, zu erklären, richtig verstanden? Stand der eine Spieler da gerade im abseits? Hm, nein, offensichtlich nicht, das hätte der Reporter, der mindestens einmal minütlich die Stimme hob, obwohl gar nichts nennenswertes passierte, sicher erwähnt.  
Die erste Halbzeit war vorbei, na endlich. Viel passiert war ja bisher nun wirklich nicht, 0:0 stand es noch immer. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Unbegreiflich, dass Thiel an diesem Sport Gefallen fand.

Sein Magen knurrte ein wenig, er stand auf und ging in die Küche, um Thiels Kühlschrank mal nach etwas Essbarem zu Durchforsten.  
Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Der Kühlschrank müsste äußerst dringend wieder mal gesäubert werden. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, das mit dem Säubern jetzt zu erledigen, aber er bezweifelte stark, dass Thiel sich darüber freuen würde. Der hatte ja auch schon wenig begeistert reagiert, als er damals netterweise sein T-Shirt gewaschen hatte. Nun ja, sicher, es war blöderweise etwas eingegangen ... Wie auch immer, das mit dem Säubern ließ er lieber sein.  
Das Wenige, das sich im Kühlschrank befand, hatte größtenteils die beste Zeit bereits hinter sich. Was war das da hinten links in dem Glas? Eine Wurst? Neben dem Glas lag eine Packung Butter, natürlich gesalzene, Thiel wollte einfach nicht hören. Aber immerhin war das Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum erst um knapp eine Woche überschritten. Im oberen Fach befand sich, eingepackt in einer Bäckertüte, ein halbes belegtes Brötchen, das Salatblatt darauf war braun. Wirklich ausgesprochen bewundernswert, dass sich Thiel nicht längst den Magen verdorben hatte.

Enttäuscht machte er die Kühlschranktür wieder zu, und plötzlich musste er lachen. Er lachte schallend, bis ihm die Tränen kamen und ihm der Bauch weh tat.  
Er war unsterblich in einen Mann verliebt, dessen Kühlschrankinhalt absolut zum Fürchten war.


	2. Zweite Halbzeit

Er wischte sich die Tränen fort, ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder. Sein Magen knurrte nach wie vor ein wenig, und er könnte jetzt natürlich einfach schnell nach drüben in seine Wohnung gehen und was Essbares holen, in seinem Kühlschrank befanden sich noch so einige Köstlichkeiten, aber vielleicht würde Thiel genau in dem Moment heim kommen, wenn er nicht da war, wäre ja möglich. Nein, das konnte er nicht riskieren, er wollte doch da sein, wenn Thiel heim kam.

Die zweite Halbzeit hatte begonnen, welch Freude. Mal sehen, ob sie wenigstens ansatzweise spannender als die erste werden würde.

Zu der Zeit, als Thiel ihm den Lattenrost ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, hatte er noch mit den Nachwehen seiner gescheiterten Ehe gekämpft, und er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er so schnell niemanden mehr in sein Herz lassen würde, dass er sich nicht so einfach neu verlieben könnte.  
Sich in Thiel zu verlieben, war einfach gewesen. Viel zu einfach.

Thiel hatte ihm die Tür geöffnet, verschlafen und mit verwuschelten Haaren, und er hatte entsetzt feststellen müssen, dass er diesen Anblick durchaus sexy fand. _Sexy! Oh Gott, er fand seinen neuen Mieter sexy._  
Und er hatte sehr schnell festgestellt, dass er Thiel nicht nur sexy fand, sondern auch ziemlich interessant, und er hatte feststellen müssen, dass er sich irgendwie recht gerne in Thiels Nähe aufhielt, und manchmal suchte und fand er einen Grund, um in Thiels Nähe sein zu können.

 _Eine harmlose Schwärmerei, das vergeht bald wieder,_ hatte er sich anfangs halbwegs versucht, selbst zu beruhigen.  
_Selbstverständlich vergeht das bald wieder, Karl-Friedrich! Seit wann gefallen dir leicht untersetzte, grummelige, wortkarge Hauptkommissare mit grauenhaftem Kleidungsgeschmack? Bald vergeht das wieder. Bald._  
Doch in manch seltenen, also in manch sehr seltenen Fällen, täuschte sich eben auch ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne mal. Die harmlose Schwärmerei verging leider nicht, sondern wurde zu ein bisschen mehr.  
Und irgendwann hatte er dieses „ein bisschen mehr“ dann akzeptiert, irgendwann hatte er nicht mehr versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren, wenn sein Herz in Thiels Nähe wieder mal etwas zu schnell schlug. Irgendwann hatte er sich nicht mehr dafür geschämt, wenn Thiel wieder mal der Meinung war, leicht bekleidet oder nackt in seinen Träumen auftauchen zu müssen.  
Thiel trug oft diese furchtbar geschmacklose beige Jacke, und der hatte sie bereits oft getragen, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Niemandem stand eine geschmacklose beige Jacke besser als Thiel.  
Als er sich eines Abends mit einem Glas Wein vor seinen Computer gesetzt hatte und vergeblich (wahrscheinlich wurde sie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr hergestellt) versucht hatte, im Internet die gleiche Jacke zu finden, _da_ hatte er endgültig gewusst, dass er verloren war. Verloren.

Apropos verloren - Das erste Tor! Blöderweise hatten das aber die Bayern geschossen.  
_„Mann, Kacke!“_ , hätte Thiel jetzt wahrscheinlich vor Wut geflucht, wenn er hier wäre.

Er hatte sich rettungslos in den leicht untersetzten, grummeligen, wortkargen Hauptkommissar mit dem grauenhaften Kleidungsgeschmack verliebt. Er hatte sich rettungslos in die blauen Augen verliebt, die ihn ziemlich oft böse anfunkelten. Er hatte sich rettungslos in dieses halbe Lächeln verliebt, das Thiel ihm gelegentlich zuwarf. Ein bisschen hatte er sich sogar in das ein oder andere hässliche Kleidungsstück von Thiel verliebt.  
Er hatte die Hoffnung nie ganz aufgegeben, dass die Gefühle für Thiel irgendwann wieder verschwinden würden, aber statt zu verschwinden, waren sie im Laufe der Jahre stärker gewachsen als Thiels Abdominalfett.

Na, wer sagte es denn? 1:1! Jetzt könnte sich Thiel also wieder etwas beruhigen, wenn er da wäre. Oh. Und schon folgte das nächste Tor. Die Bayern führten wieder. Der Reporter steigerte sich da rein, als ginge es um Leben um Tod. Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Er hatte darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, Thiel reinen Wein einzuschenken, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Mehr als einmal hatte er darüber nachgedacht.  
Manchmal, wenn Thiel ihn wieder einmal anschrie, war er verdammt knapp davor, zurück zu schreien, Thiel ins Gesicht zu brüllen, dass der ihn gefälligst nicht so anschreien soll, dass er ihn doch so gerne hat.

Aber was dann?

Hoffnung. Was wäre der Mensch ohne Hoffnung? Manchmal glaubte er, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus zu sehen, dass Thiel ihn heimlich ansah, und ihm heimlich ein Lächeln schenkte, manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Thiel ihm ein wenig länger als nötig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, manchmal, wenn Thiel etwas zu ihm sagte, hatte er den Eindruck, dass Thiel eigentlich gerne was anderes gesagt hätte, aber er hatte Angst genauer hinzugucken, und vielleicht festzustellen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.

Oh. St. Pauli hatte wieder ausgeglichen. Jubel war zu hören, und erschrocken stellte er fest, dass auch er ganz kurz gejubelt hatte. Na ja, weil er sich eben für Thiel freute.  
Die zweite Halbzeit war vorbei. 2:2 stand es. Unentschieden.


	3. Verlängerung

Verlängerung? Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, stieß einen entnervten Seufzer aus, und griff nach seinem Glas. Thiel hätte ihm ja ruhig mal sagen können, dass sich so ein Fußballspiel unglaublich in die Länge ziehen konnte, vor allem, wenn man es sich alleine anschaute.  
_Hoffentlich bist du bald wieder da._  
In Gedanken duzte er Thiel manchmal. Aber _Frank_ nannte er ihn auch in Gedanken nie, weil ihm das irgendwie unpassend vorkommen würde, und ihm wahrscheinlich auch irgendwie ... weh tun würde.

Oh. 3:2 für die Bayern. Mist. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein.

Gestreichelt hatte er Thiel, als sie Brüderschaft miteinander getrunken hatten. Ja, er hatte ihn gestreichelt. Ein bisschen, ganz kurz, ganz zaghaft. Nüchtern hätte er sich das vermutlich nicht getraut. Er war ziemlich betrunken gewesen, aber nicht so sehr, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, was er da tat.  
Thiel hatte nichts dazu gesagt, hatte offensichtlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, und er fragte sich, ob das daran gelegen hatte, dass Thiel ebenfalls ordentlich einen im Tee gehabt hatte, und das gar nicht mehr so ganz mitbekommen hatte, oder ob Thiel generell nichts dagegen hatte, von ihm ein bisschen gestreichelt zu werden.

Ha! 3:3! St. Pauli hatte wieder zurückgeschlagen. Zufrieden trank er sein Glas leer.

_„Aber ohne Küssen.“_

Er hatte gelacht und Thiel gepikst, immer wieder, immer wieder hatte er mit seinen Fingern in den weichen Körper gepikst, und Thiel hatte gekichert und gekichert.  
Sie waren beide wirklich ganz schön betrunken gewesen.  
Irgendwann hatte Thiel dann plötzlich nicht mehr gekichert, plötzlich war Thiel still gewesen und gegen seine Schulter gesunken. Für einen Moment hatte sein Herzschlag ausgesetzt, dann hatte er es gehört. Ein leises Schnarchen.  
Oh. Thiel war eingeschlafen.

Die Chance war da gewesen. Oh ja, sie war da gewesen. Ein kleines Küsschen. Auf den Mund, ganz kurz. Oder auf die Wange oder Stirn, das wäre auch schön. Nur eine halbe Sekunde spüren, wie es sich anfühlte, Thiels Haut mit den Lippen zu berühren.  
Nein, er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte Thiel nicht geküsst. Er hatte die Chance verstreichen lassen. Er hatte die Situation nicht ausnutzen wollen, und außerdem stellte er sich einen ersten Kuss mit Thiel ganz anders vor. Nein, er hatte Thiel nicht geküsst, sondern war stattdessen vorsichtig aufgestanden, hatte Thiel dabei gehalten, und ihn dann behutsam auf die Couch gelegt. Eine Weile hatte er Thiel noch beobachtet, aber ihm war so schwindelig gewesen, und schließlich war er mit leicht wackeligen Beinen in sein Schlafzimmer getaumelt. 

Warum Thiel am nächsten Morgen auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, wusste er nicht.

_„Guten Morgen! Haben Sie kein Zuhause?“_ Eigentlich war das ja ziemlich albern gewesen, Thiel jetzt wieder zu siezen, aber er hatte testen wollen, woran Thiel sich noch erinnern konnte, ob er überhaupt noch wusste, dass sie Brüderschaft miteinander getrunken hatten.

Keine Anmerkung von Thiel, dass sie doch nun eigentlich per Du waren. Thiel erinnerte sich nicht.  
Und er auch nicht. Nun ja, er tat so, als würde er sich nicht erinnern. War vielleicht besser so. Vielleicht war es besser, alles beim Alten zu belassen.

Hoffentlich musste er nicht mehr allzu lange auf Thiel warten. Um ein wenig gegen die beginnende Müdigkeit anzukämpfen, stand er auf, und lief etwas umher. Er betrachtete einen Moment das Foto von Lukas. Thiel sprach nicht so oft von seinem Sohn, aber wenn er es mal tat, war immer herauszuhören, wie sehr Lukas ihm fehlte.  
Er brachte sein Glas in die Küche, und griff automatisch auch nach Thiels Bierflasche. Genau in der Sekunde, in der er wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, schossen die Bayern ihr viertes Tor. 

Jetzt wurde es aber wirklich knapp für St. Pauli, nur noch ungefähr zwei Minuten Spielzeit. Er drückte Thiel fest die Daumen, dass sie das Ruder noch einmal umreißen konnten. Und tatsächlich, eine Minute vor Spielschluss gelang es ihnen. Bewundernswert, dass der Reporter nicht längst heiser war.

4:4. Gleich würde es ein Elfmeterschießen geben. Das Spiel war noch nicht entschieden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich mag sowohl die Vorstellung, dass nach der Bruderschaftsszene „mehr” passiert ist, als auch die Vorstellung, dass es so wie hier gelaufen ist.


	4. Elfmeterschießen

Aha, eine Münze entschied also darüber, welche Mannschaft gleich zuerst schießen durfte. Eine Münze werfen - vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee, vielleicht sollte er das ja auch mal tun?  
Vielleicht war es besser, alles beim Alten zu belassen. Vielleicht, ja. Vielleicht wäre es aber auch nicht verkehrt, mal etwas zu riskieren, etwas zu wagen.  
Was wäre, wenn er sich endlich trauen würde, ganz genau hinzuschauen? Und was wäre, wenn er dann feststellen würde, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte, dass Thiel ihm tatsächlich manchmal ein heimliches Lächeln schenkte, und tatsächlich die Hand manchmal zu lang auf seine Schulter legte?

Oh, die Bayern durften beginnen. Hoffentlich war das kein schlechtes Omen ...

Alles beim Alten belassen, oder riskieren, dass sich alles änderte, keine leichte Entscheidung. Sein (oh, jetzt hatte er _sein_ gedacht, und sein Herz hatte einen Purzelbaum geschlagen) leicht untersetzter, grummeliger, wortkarger Hauptkommissar mit dem grauenhaften Kleidungsgeschmack und er, könnte das rein theoretisch überhaupt irgendwie funktionieren? Könnte das mit ihnen gutgehen, trotz aller Gegensätze?  
Wenn er sich nicht irgendwann durchringen würde, und Thiel verraten würde, dass der schon seit Jahren in seinem Herzen unverschämt viel Platz einnahm, würde er es nie erfahren, soviel stand fest.  
Also, Fußball gucken würde er Thiel zuliebe jedenfalls nicht nochmal. Er kicherte leise über sich selbst. Natürlich würde er nochmal Thiel zuliebe Fußball gucken, aber wirklich nur in ganz seltenen Ausnahmefällen.  
Alles beim Alten belassen, oder riskieren, dass sich alles änderte, irgendwann sollte er sich entscheiden.

Jetzt ging es Schlag auf Schlag. Beide Mannschaften hatten bereits dreimal getroffen. Nun waren wieder die Bayern dran, dieser Philipp Lahm war an der Reihe, und er traf.

 _Thiel, wo bleibst du nur?_ Er gähnte zweimal herzhaft, inzwischen war er wirklich ganz schön müde geworden.  
Hunger verspürte er auch nach wie vor, versuchte den aber so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Ach, da waren ja noch von vorhin Nüsschen übrig, er nahm sich eine Handvoll davon. Na ja, besser als nichts.  
Eigentlich könnte er ja auch im Liegen auf Thiel warten. Er legte sich hin, griff nach dem einen Kissen, weil es etwas Platz wegnahm, und hielt es fest. Viel lieber hätte er jetzt natürlich Thiel im Arm, aber wenigstens roch das Kissen ein kleines bisschen nach ihm.

Inzwischen hatten die Bayern fünfmal getroffen, St. Pauli viermal, und nun würde sich herausstellen, ob St. Pauli ebenfalls ein fünftes Mal treffen würde.  
Der Spieler, der an der Reihe war, hüpfte ein wenig hin und her, fuhr sich durchs Haar, schoss und ... traf den rechten Pfosten.  
„Oh Nein!“, entfuhr es ihm. Das Spiel war zu Ende. Fahnen wurden geschwenkt. Jubelnde Gesichter, aber halt bedauerlicherweise bei der falschen Mannschaft. 

Na wunderbar, nun hatte er sich alleine das komplette langweilige Spiel angesehen, und St. Pauli hatte nicht einmal gewonnen. Ach je, Thiel würde sich aufregen, und wie. Schrecklich aufregen würde er sich.  
Thiel regte sich viel zu schnell und viel zu oft auf, und manchmal würde er ihn dann gerne in den Arm nehmen, über den Rücken streicheln, und ihm ein paar beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüstern, ihm sagen, dass er sich doch nicht so sehr aufregen musste. 

Hängende Gesichter bei den St. Pauli Spielern. Tja, so war das eben im Leben. Manchmal verlor man. Der Reporter sprach von einem Jahrhundertspiel, und wäre er nicht so schrecklich müde, hätte er vermutlich laut aufgelacht.

Ein weiteres Gähnen, allmählich fielen ihm die Augen zu. Mist, er durfte auf keinen Fall einschlafen, er wollte doch auf Thiel warten.  
Aber er konnte auch mit geschlossenen Augen warten, er würde es ja hören, wenn Thiel käme. Er ließ seine Augen zufallen, wehrte sich nicht länger dagegen, und er schlang seine Arme noch etwas fester um das Kissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte lieber nichts versprechen, aber ich denke, dass noch diese Woche das letzte Kapitel fertig werden könnte. Ein Teil davon ist schon geschrieben. :-)


	5. Finale ♥

„Na, Herr Professor! Haben'se kein Zuhause?“

Thiels Stimme weckte ihn. Oh. Thiel war wieder da. Oh Nein, er hatte doch auf Thiel warten wollen.

„Morgen, Thiel.“ Schnell setzte er sich auf. „Thiel, wo waren Sie denn? Ich muss ganz kurz eingenickt sein.“ Er schob sich seine Brille auf die Nase und schaute zum Bildschirm. Schon wieder der Anfang des furchtbar öden Fußballspiels. Eigentlich war es ja Quatsch, Thiel das lange Spiel gucken zu lassen, der würde sich doch am Ende nur ärgern, weil St. Pauli es nicht geschafft hatte.  
„Ja, das war aber auch ein langweiliges Spiel. 4:4 nach Verlängerung, und dann hat Bayern im Elfmeterschießen gewonnen. Ein Jahrhundertspiel laut dem Reporter, aber ich halte das für maßlos übertrieben.“ Mehr als maßlos übertrieben sogar. Nun ja, jetzt wusste Thiel, wie es ausgegangen war, also konnten sie sich nun anderen Themen widmen. „Und was Neues vom Fall?“

Thiels Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig. Na ja, sicher war er wütend, weil St. Pauli verloren hatte, und ... 

„BOOOEEERRRNNNNEEE!“

Ups. War womöglich doch nicht ganz so schlau gewesen, Thiel jetzt das Ergebnis zu verraten. Aber er hatte es ja gut gemeint. „Entschuldigen Sie, Thiel, ich habe gedacht ...“

„RAUS HIER! SOFORT!“

Er zuckte zusammen. „Thiel, ich wollte ...“

„RAUS, HAB ICH GESAGT!“

„Schon gut, Thiel, ich geh' ja schon.“ Und er wollte aufstehen und gehen. Nein, wollte er eigentlich gar nicht.

„NA LOS, HAUEN SIE SCHON AB!“

Seine Augen verengten sich. Plötzlich hatte er es satt. Er hatte es so satt. Seine Gefühle für Thiel, von Thiel angebrüllt zu werden, dass er sich so einiges nicht traute, nicht zu wissen, ob er sich manches einbildete oder nicht, nicht zu wissen, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Er hatte das alles so satt. So furchtbar satt hatte er es.  
„ICH HABE ES SATT, THIEL!“ Seine Faust knallte auf den Tisch. „SO VERDAMMT SATT!“

Thiels Augen weiteten sich, und er rechnete halb damit, dass Thiel ihn gleich am Kragen packen und aus der Wohnung schleifen würde. „Was haben Sie satt, Boerne?“

„Das alles, Thiel! Das mit ... uns, nicht zu wissen, ob ...“ Erschrocken über seinen eigenen Mut, biss er sich auf die Lippe.

Thiels Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich ein weiteres Mal. „ICH HABE ES AUCH SATT!“ Thiels Faust knallte noch härter auf den Tisch als seine eigene.

Er riss die Augen auf. „Sie ... du hast es auch satt?“

„Ja, verdammt, habe ich!“

Sein Herz fing an, Saltos zu schlagen, einen nach dem anderen. „Und jetzt?“, fragte er flüsternd.

„Boerne, ich ...“ Thiel wirkte ganz schön nervös, fuhr sich mehrmals durchs Haar und lächelte ihn an. Kein heimliches Lächeln diesmal.

Er lächelte ebenfalls, und ihm wurde warm. Sehr warm. Gott, sein Kopf glühte. Schüchtern hielt er Thiel seine Hände hin, die ziemlich stark zitterten.

Und Thiel ergriff sie.

Sie streichelten gegenseitig ihre Hände, und sie lächelten sich an.

Irgendwann kam Thiels Gesicht dann näher, immer näher. „Ganz sicher, Boerne?“

Er antwortete, indem er sich ein winziges Stück vorbeugte. Sein Mund berührte Thiels, und Thiel öffnete seine Lippen für ihn. Als ihre Zungen aneinander glitten, war er den Tränen nahe. Es wurde ein vorsichtiger und schöner erster Kuss.

 

Ihm war ganz schwindelig vor Glück. Aber da war eine Kleinigkeit, die ihn doch ein wenig betrübte. „Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Kannst du vielleicht aufstehen und ...“ Den Rest flüsterte er Thiel ins Ohr.

Thiel wirkte ein bisschen verwundert, nickte aber. „Okay.“ Thiel stand auf und verließ die Wohnung. 

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten hörte er, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Thiel kam wieder zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte ihn an.

Er lächelte zurück. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fertig. :-)
> 
> Ich habe zur Sicherheit recherchiert, wie das bei einem Pokalspiel mit der Verlängerung und dem Elfmeterschießen ist. Ich wollte nicht irgendeinen Blödsinn schreiben, auch wenn ich ja den Ablauf des Fußballspiels bewusst eher „nebenbei” thematisiert habe.
> 
> Ich möchte zwar nichts versprechen, liebäugel aber damit, irgendwann eine kleine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, mit höherem Rating und so.


End file.
